Darling in the Franxx Genderbend
by charlottendunois
Summary: Hira's life is slowly getting out of hand as a parasite. She is also a failure as a pistil. But what if a certain boy can change all of that for her. How will Hira react to meting this boy? And what will life be like at that point on as a pistil. Possibly will change to M in the future, Just for HiroTwo or in this case HiraTwo.


_**Anime is gay**_

 ***Puts on monocle and top hat* Ah, well hello there fellow viewers. The time has finally come for Darling in the Franxx to become a genderbend. Please understand that this is my first time writing a fanfiction. And that I, myself may not be entirely good at the whole process. *coughs* Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

 **Special thanx to:**

 **Mai Boi Sean**

 **The Mysterious guy who put "anime is gay" in the header of this document while I was writing it.**

 **Kuro-Chan**

 **Your help/Feedback was really appreciated.**

 **Darling in the Franxx Genderbend Character's:**

 **Zero Two - Male (no need to change)**

 **Hiro - Hira**

 **Ichigo will stay the same but was decided upon that she will be bisexual**

 **Naomi - Namu (Hiro/Hira's original partner)**

 **081 - will be female and still have the same fate in the anime  
All other characters stay the same except for Zero Two's Fodder**

 **Disclaimer! Darling in the Franxx is owned by A1 Studios. Please support the official release.**

HIra's POV

Lifeless, That's what I'd describe the way I feel at this moment. All the shortcomings that have happened around me up until now. Let's go back to where it all went downhill for me. The reason I feel like this. Why I feel like I'm the one that is truly at fault and why i'm hurting inside.

Flashback

We were all gathered at the examination field. Namu, Goro, Ichigo, Miku, kokoro, Futoshi, Mitsuru and Zurome. Apparently we were all gathered here today to test our combat skills and see how far we have improved. It was also a test to see if we were gonna be graduating at the ceremony, to become true and proper parasites.

Obvious enough everyone passed except one group. I know the group well because that group was Namu and I. Whenever we would try to be like the other's and pilot a franxx. It would end up with our links to each other disconnecting after 30 seconds in the test franxx.

Namu and I were told to come back to the debriefing room with everyone else, We knew after those words that it would not be good news for us to hear. Back in the debriefing room the 4 other groups were told that they had passed and that in 7 days Papa would be celebrating on them becoming worthy parasites to protect plantation 13.

As for Namu and I. Nana told us that one of us would have to be sent away to another plantation to help us find a better and suitable partner, to help us to become official parasites. After hearing that I immediately volunteered to be sent to another plantation. Only for Namu to tell me that I should not be the one to go. But instead, he should because he feels that it was truly his fault for not being compatible and holding me back.

Besides "Namu says to me" everyone here would be sad if you were to leave. especially Goro and Ichigo would feel that they did not do enough to help you and put the blame on themselves. This is where we must part Hira. "Namu smiles at me." it was great having you as a partner, even if it was just for a short amount of time.

"Tears start to slowly form." Namu…..it wasn't your fault… "I start to break out into more tears, ending up on my knees crying." This was never your fault….if only…..I was a better partner….. "Nana tells Namu that it's time to go and pack up his things. Nana leaving the room first, and Namu leaving right after. Looking back at his partner." I'm sorry…. Those were the last words Namu said before he left the room to go pack up.

Flashback End

Anyway after that incident, all my friends were worried and were trying to be supportive. But even with their support, it felt like it would only make the pain worse and unbearable. I decided that I was better off running into the plantation forest most of the time, to calm my head and recollect my thoughts on what has happened and what my future as a parasite will be like.

(back at the Parasites home)

"The 8 kids are talking about the rumoured boy that just showed up at their plantation." Partner killer? "Futoshi asks, confused on the meaning behind the title, while Zerome starts to explain the meaning behind it." Yeah, apparently that is the girl with horns. And it is said that any parasite the rides with him will die after the third time, without fail. Surely it's just a rumor and nothing else "Miku blurts out."

"Goro walks into the living room with all the other Parasites, looking over at a worried Ichigo" any luck in getting a hold of Hira? "Ichigo looks up from her tablet." no luck… she hasn't answered my calls or my messages. I'm extremely worried for her… I'm sure she'll be fine Ichigo, it's just she's going through a hard time right now, thats all. So is she really staying here? "Zerome says, sounding annoyed. kokoro decides to speak up." It would be so sad if she does, besides… Losing Namu as a partner and not being able to a parasite on top of that must be really getting to her, I hope she is okay. I hope Hira is okay too…. "Ichigo starts to look a bit more worried." and I hope she can strive to solve her problem and worries soon.

(Plantation forest)

Hira was roaming around the plantation forest. "She hears the bird or possibly another bird calling" it's still alive. "She follows the direction of where the noise of the bird was coming from." Woah…. I didn't know a place like this existed out here. "She's looking around at the lake, noticing that there's a uniform hanging from a tree." is that a parasites uniform? "She walks up to the clothes and not noticing grabs the pair of boxers in her hand and starts to look around for the owner of the uniform. Unknowingly there is movement in the water that just catches her eye. She looks in the direction of the movement, she sees a Boy around her age swimming in the water naked." "Hira Covers turns her head covering her eyes, only to turn back around to see the mysterious boy disappear under the water." where did he go? "Worried that the boy started to drown in the lake, she decides to go into the water to go and possibly try to save him."

"As she enter the water, a figure starts to charge at her, until it so close to her and lunges out of the water." To me, it felt like I was under some sort of spell, I was captivated by the handsome boy in front of me. In his mouth he was holding a fish that he had caught, I couldn't help but stare at his dark crimson red horns and also my first ever look at a naked male body. I was unable to take my eyes off him at this point. "He starts to walk up to me, and out of stupidity I say the first thing that comes to mind." n-n-naked?! "The boy not fazed by my words, he's in my face at this point. That was until he started to speak he backed up a little." And here I was thinking that you died.

"He starts to walk back to the tree where his clothes are. I strike up the courage to ask him a question that has been bothering me at this point." A-Are you a parasite? "And then my second question came out also." Why are you bathing here?

"He stops walking and gives a answer to one of my previous questions" I heard that ocean water was salty. "I look at him, looking utterly confused at his answer." you know this is a lake right? "he turns back around facing me." I know, but this is the closest thing to an ocean that I have seen. Anyway, don't you wanna swim? "I look straight at him, a red blush covering my face. Imagining me stripping as he watches me. I start to come back to reality." w-what are you saying y-you p-pervert! "He looks at me and laughs a bit." I'm the pervert? "As he gains a light smile on his face. He points to my hand, the hand that is holding his boxers. It causes me to have a little freak out and blush a little, as he is over there laughing a bit." Are you sure you're not the pervert here missy?

"Zero Two starts to speak up again." You were staring at the water for so long. I thought you wanted to swim. "Hira then is able to think again and starts to answer the question." I thought you were drowning. And so..I thought about saving you. That's the reason I came into the water.

"Hira starts to turn away again, blushing. looking away from an unclad horned boy. S-sorry, but could you please put your clothes back on? "as she hands Zero Two his boxers, still turned away." "Zero Two takes his boxers, smiling at Hira." Jumping in to save me, huh? Thanks. "Zero Two finally gets dressed, asking Hira a question she previously asked."

That uniform….Are you a parasite too? " Hira stops for a second. Thinking of what to say to the question." No… I'm not…. My ability as a pistil brought my partner down with me…. I'm a failure as a pistil. I don't belong here anymore.

So your like me. "Hira looks back over to Zero Two, after hearing his words." I'm alway alone, thanks to these horns. "zero Two takes the metal band and connects it to his horns." If you don't have a place, build one. If you don't have a partner just find another. And if you can't, take one by force! "After that speech." He is now in Hira's face getting closer, till the point he's close enough that he goes on ahead and licks Hira's Cheeks."

"Hira, not knowing what is happening, freaks out. Causing herself to fall backwards and Zero Two to fall on top of Hira. At this point Zero Two starts to say something that catches her off guard." Your taste…..Makes my heart flutter a bit. "Giving her a smirk, but also causing her to blush." It bites and lingers...The taste of danger.

"Hira starts to stutter from Zero Two's Words and from how close he is." W-what are you… "Zero Two licks his lips while smiling at the shocked girl before him" would you have preferred a kiss?

"Starting to cool down, Hira asks a question." what exactly is a kiss? "Zero Two smiles." Oh, you guys don't know? It's a very special thing. " he starts to get off me, standing up." I think i've taken a liking to you. Will you be my darling?

"Hira was unsure of what the meaning darling meant, but she understood one thing." you mean like being partners? "Zero Two puts his hand out to Hira." Your ability to be a true pistil is still weak. If you come with me I can awaken your true power. And trust me, if you weren't afraid of my horns then theres no doubt about it. You are the one. "Hira goes to grab Zero Two's hand, but is suddenly stopped when he pulls his hand back to himself." Too bad.

"A group of people dressed up in suits come from the forest along with a really injured woman." What do you you think your doing running off like that. Do you know what will happen to me if you continue to do this to your partner? "Listening in on their conversation, Hira hears that this woman is the boys partner. Hira finally decides to speak up after staying silent for a while." what did you mean by "partner?" "The woman looks over at Hira." Here's a tip of advice cadet, stay as far away from him. He's not the type of pilot that anyone can handle. "The men in suits, the boy, and the woman start to leave the forest. Leaving Hira with so many thoughts and questions."

"The group of parasites are on the train heading for the ceremony. Goro, being the first of them to speak out of the group" So no luck in contacting hiro? "Worried for his best best friend. Zerome tries to act all cool but ends up being seen in the wrong way for his poor choice in words" forget about that girl, she's probably crying somewhere. "Miku speaks up for the crowd being a bit worried for Hira. But also annoyed by her actions." to be honest I feel the same way Goro does, but sometimes I wonder why she can't come to us, let alone understand what is going on in her head. "The group continues to talk about Hira and how they are worried for her, but Ichigo has this uneasy feeling in her stomach after hearing that Namu was returning to the garden, and possibly Hira also.

"The ceremony was happening. But instead of being there, I'm with Namu saying my goodbyes before he is loaded on the transport and sent back to the Garden." Namu I'm coming with you back to the garden too! This is my fault also, so you should not this be a burden only for you…..let me shoulder it also… "Hira starts to cry again." I'm sorry Hira… But this is where we must split…. "Hira looks up at Namu as he continues to talk." you still have a use, I'm the one who will truly be a nuisance.

What do you mean Namu… "worried for the young former partner." Tell Goro and the other to share my stuff with one another. "He throws his suitcase at Hira, causing her to fall on her butt." What do you think your doing Namu?! "He smiles at her as the transport doors close in front of him, separating Hira from him." This is goodbye. "Hira stumbles to get up and rush to the transport. But as she gets up and tries to run towards the transport the guard stops her from doing so. She continuously struggles to get past the guard. Fog starts to roll in, causing the guard and hira to stop what they were doing."

"The ritual for the 8 parasites is about to begin, due to the fog they were told to halt." "Over the horizon the ground seemed to move, something seemed to change. The ground starts to shake, as a black and blue creature start to come out of the ground. One of the transports get destroyed due to where it was corresponding to the Klaxosaur, Hira screams." Namu! "Worried that her previous partner that's in one of the transports. Will end up like the transport that got destroyed by the Klaxosaur."

"The weapons from the plantation come out, shooting the Klaxosaur. The beast stumbles on its feet, having troubles walking." "The Klaxosaur falls on its side and destroys the loading platform, causing Hira to go flying. She ends up landing safely back on the outer plantation." "The Klaxosaur got back up and runs around the outside of the plantation." "Hira ends up chasing it from the inside of the plantation, unable to keep up with the beast."

"Hira continues to run unable to catch up. Another beast appears from the smoke, catching her attention." Is that another Klaxosaur? "All The plantation guards come out to fight the klaxosaur, they stand no chance against the beast." A moho-class, huh? It's big, strong, and has a fine look "Dr. Franxx examines the beast from a distance. Nana questions the old man's thinking." Retrieve all parasites and get them out of there.

"The children are confused on what entirely is going on. There's a large flash coming from the Klaxosaur's mouth, about to shoot a Beam from its mouth directly the Franxx that Ichigo and Goro are in." "A red Franxx jumps in hitting the side of the Klaxosaur, stopping it's blast." "It continues wrestling the moho-class, till the red Franxx gets throw off the Klaxosaur's back and shoots it beam at the Red Franxx. The Red Franxx goes flying into the plantation, exactly where Hira was watching." Owwww… What was that?

"A body drops to the ground. The person seemed really familiar, I get close enough to see who it is." The woman from the lake…. "Looking shocked at who it was, another person is there. They are slowly coming out of the Red Franxx." Don't worry about her. She done for. "Looking straight at me." What are you doing in there? "Worried to hear the answer." What, you ask? Monster hunting, of course. "He gives me a sly smile." you're gonna pilot the robot alone? "Zero Two turns around." I gotta go "Hira run's up to him." W-wait a second! You can't! Your hurt! "Zero Two pushes the girl off him." Out of my way! "Hira falls back a bit, but gets back up." how are you going to pilot? You can seriously try to pilot by yourself, that's unheard of. "Zero Two stays facing away from Hira." I'm always alone. That's how it's always been. I'm used to it.

"Hira starts to worry for the boy." No! You'll die! "Zero Two twitches a bit from her words." I'm not afraid of death. That things gonna start moving again. And when it does, everyone is gonna die either way. I have a job to do. "The Pink haired boy starts to enter the cockpit again. Leaving Hira to think to herself." I'm powerless… I can't even help my friends or fight a Klaxosaur. But as I stared at the girl in front of me, the world that I saw disappear, for some reason… "I finally am able to utter some words to the boy." Wait. I'll be your pistil. I will not let you go alone.

"Zero Two turns around." Oh? Are you prepared to die? "Hira raises her hand to her heart." I don't know. But as I am now I don't belong anywhere. That's no different from being dead. So take me with you! "Zero Two leans against the entrance of the Franxx." Huh… So you really are just like me. We are very similar. It's been a long time since I've seen a human cry. "Zero two's hand reaches for my face, lightly touching my check." That look in your eyes. It makes my heart race. Now come with me. "Zero Two extends his hand out for me to grab as I outstretch mine and grab his hand. He pulls me into the Franxx, saying one more sentence to me." Let me get a taste of are now…. My Darling! "After that last part Zero Two pulls me towards him more. Our lips meeting one another' that moment everything went blank to me."

"The Klaxosaur starts to get back up. In the first second that is stumbles to its feet, it charges into the Red Franxx that is stuck into the plantation." " The Red Franxx starts to move again. It's mouth grabs the klaxosaur's Chin while also changing it form." "It throws the Klaxosaur Back a few hundred feet. The Red Franxx completes it transformation, of the Iron Maidens true form." "Strelizia."

"Most if not all, saw the transformation of the true beauty of a Franxx." "the question was… Who was the pistil?" "The Klaxosaur gets back up. Charging it's beam again, to shoot a Strelizia." "Strelizia takes its spear and throws it at the Klaxosaur, stopping it from firing another blast." "Strelizia charges to the Klaxosaur, grabbing ahold of its spear." Game Over. "Strelizia Shoots a blast of energy from its spear and into the core of the Klaxosaur, Killing the beast."

"Some time later after the battle was over. Zero Two was pulling me out of the cockpit of Strelizia." "The people below looking up at us." Wait, is that Hira? "Ichingo gives a slight look at worry." "The others also start to notice the person next to me." wait, there's someone else. Are those… Horns? "They finally realize the identity of the pilot." You mean that pilot is the one? The Partner Killer.

"Nana speaks up over the parasite group" Let me introduce you. That is Code 002, a pilot with the special forces unit APE directly controls. He's a guy that carries klaxosaur blood. "Zero Two talks to the passed out girl lying on the floor." Found you, my darling.

 **That's a wrap for the first chapter. Expect there to update to this, they may be unknown due to how I feel on the matter of the story. But I do plan on updating this may be every 1-2 weeks. (not 100% sure.)**

 **There will be some Lemon, not sure when. Also a possibility that Zero Two already knows who hira is. But Hira has no idea who he is.**

 **To be honest in still not sure on If I should keep Ichigo being bi, change Ichigo and Goro's gender, or instead have Goro be the one Jealous of Zero two instead of Ichigo. Please leave a review on what you thought of this version of Darling in the Franxx / who should fight over Hira. Also any feedback you have that would make this better, please feel free to tell me.**

 **Hope to see you guys again real soon in chapter 2.**


End file.
